Enano
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ¡Él ya no era ningún enano y ella tendría que admitirlo!


Enano.

Ella debería dejar de llamarlo así ¿no? Después de todo, él ya había crecido, rebasándola en altura.

No era un tipo alto, de hecho, ni siquiera sobrepasaba a su teniente, y apenas pasaba por unos centímetros a Hinamori.

De todas maneras eso no le preocupaba mucho, recién había pegado el estirón, aun le tomaría un par de décadas más llegar a su estatura máxima.

Para otros hombres, Toshiro si podría ser considerado un enano, pero ya nadie lo llamaba así con tanta frecuencia.

Salvo Karin.

¡Y ni fundamentos tenía para hacerlo!

La Kurosaki se había quedado enana, incluso su gemela menor la había pasado por mucho.

Media exactamente un metro y medio. Él le ganaba por más de diez centímetros.

¡Pero aun así lo seguía llamando enano!

Era evidente que lo hacía por molestarlo, pero Hitsugaya ya se estaba francamente hartando.

Primero, ella era una tercera oficial y debía respetarlo como su capitán. Segundo, cuando él le decía enana a ella o lo golpeaba o le devolvía el insulto y empezaban a discutir. Tercero, la verdad no le molestaba en si el insulto, solo que ese insulto significaba que ella no había cambiado su forma de verlo.

Sí le decía enano, era porque obviamente no lo veía como hombre.

Y Toshiro quería que Karin lo viera como a un hombre.

La Kurosaki morena había llegado a la sociedad de almas aun cuando él se seguía viendo como todo un mocoso, y se unió a su escuadrón por recomendación de su padre.

Cabe decir que nunca le tuvo el más mínimo respeto, era igual a su hermano en esos aspectos.

Del capitán Shiba solo tenía la apariencia, el color de cabello y ojos, pero en actitud uno nunca creería que tenían algún parentesco.

Salvo por esa facilidad de sacarle de quicio.

Ahora mismo, tenían una discusión de eso al respecto.

-¡Que no soy enano!- gruñía el albino.

-¿Dijiste algo? No te escuchó por lo bajo que estas.- se burlaba la de ojos oscuros.

-¡La enana eres tú!-

Ella lo golpeó. ¡Todavía se atrevía la muy desgraciada!

-¡Cállate, pitufo blanco!-

-¡Gnomo de jardín de mal carácter!-

-¡Duende de las nieves!-

-Suficiente.-

Con toda la furia del mundo, la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hacia él, rodeó su cintura con sus manos, la alzó del suelo, y la besó, furiosa, torpe e inexpertamente.

Ella se quedó estática y sorprendida por un momento, pero luego le correspondió, tímida, lenta e igual de inexpertamente.

El de ojos turquesa comenzó a besarla con más dulzura al sentirla corresponder, y dejó que sus pies tocaran el suelo.

A pesar de que se estaba inclinando ligeramente, ella aún tenía que pararse de puntitas.

Introdujo su lengua en su boca, dejándose llevar completamente, y acarició la lengua de ella con ternura mientras ella hacía todo por tratar de seguirle el paso.

Mordió levemente su labio inferior, arrancándole el más tenue de los gemidos.

Luego se separó sonriente.

Ella sí lo veía como un hombre.

Karin se quedó en su lugar, con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas encendidas y los labios entreabiertos, y Hitsugaya resistió el impulso de lanzarse de nuevo a besarla.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos, sus hermosos ojos, y, al verlo sonreír de forma arrogante, su sonrojo pasó a ser de furia.

-¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?!- le chilló roja.

-Para probarte que no soy ningún enano, sino, no habrías tenido que pararte de puntas para corresponder mi beso.- sonrió victorioso.

La morena se sonrojó más aún, si es que era posible, pero luego sonrió, extrañando al chico.

-Está bien, ya no eres un enano.- accedió, a lo que el capitán casi sonríe, pero luego continuó hablando. -¡Ahora eres un pervertido!-

Toshiro se sonrojó por todas las razones posibles para sonrojarse.

Pensándolo bien, prefería que lo llamara enano.

Fin.

Hola mi gente! :D

Aquí el fic con la letra "E" xD Pronto subiré uno cuyo titulo empiece con la letra "F" como ya dije que haría n.n

LEAN Y COMENTEN MIS OTROS OS'S PORFA!

Los personajes son de Tite -3-

Espero que les haya gustado c:

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
